marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man
Spider-Man may refer to: Characters Spidey homecoming Web-Wonder.png|'Spider-Man' portrayed by Tom Holland in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. File:SpidermanPromo2-TASM2.png|'Spider-Man' portrayed by Andrew Garfield in the Webb film series. File:2002 Spider-Man 05.jpg|'Spider-Man' portrayed by Tobey Maguire in the Raimi film series. Amazingspider01 70sx.gif|'Spider-Man' portrayed by Nicholas Hammond in The Amazing Spider-Man, Spider-Man Strikes Back and Spider-Man: The Dragon's Challenge. D5FF60F6-50C4-4899-981A-0F118D104A76.jpeg|'Spider-Man' voiced by Jake Johnson in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Peter Parker ITSV.png|link=Peter Parker (Into the Spider-Verse Ultimate)|'Peter Parker' the first Spider-Man from an unknown dimension, voiced by Chris Pine in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Noimage.png|link=Peter Parker (Marvel's Spider-Man)|'Spider-Man' voiced by Robbie Daymond in Marvel's Spider-Man. Spider-Man.PNG|'Spider-Man' voiced by Drake Bell in Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel. Ultimate Spider.jpg|'Peter Parker' voiced by Drake Bell in Ultimate Spider-Man. Peliculas.3010.IMAGEN1.jpg|'Peter Parker' voiced by Neil Patrick Harris in Spider-Man: The New Animated Series. Spider-Man (SU).png|'Spider-Man' voiced by Rino Romano in Spider-Man Unlimited. Screenshot 2016-03-27-07-13-06-1.png|'Spider-Man' voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes in Marvel Animated Universe. Other Versions Spider-verse002f.jpg|link=Miles Morales (Into the Spider-Verse)|'Miles Morales' the second Spider-Man from an unknown dimension, voiced by Shameik Moore in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. 418780C5-47A7-4CDB-9C8A-AB93D1FAAFF0.jpeg|link=Peni Parker|'SP//dr' voiced by Kimiko Glenn in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. FE1A012A-4847-434A-ABC7-4FD0B73D180E.jpeg|link=Peter Porker|'Spider-Ham' a talking pig, voiced by John Mulaney in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. 7FF78CCD-23EE-47F6-A5DC-F34AACDE4C60.jpeg|link=Peter Parker (Into the Spider-Verse Noir)|'Spider-Man Noir' from the 1930s dimension, voiced by Nicolas Cage in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Spider-Man (60s).png|link=Peter Parker (Into the Spider-Verse Earth-67)|'1967 Spider-Man' from the 1960s dimension, voiced by Jorma Taccone in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Noimage.png|link=Miles Morales (Marvel's Spider-Man)|'Spy-D' voiced by Nadji Jeter in Marvel's Spider-Man. Noimage.png|link=Miles Morales (Earth-12041)|'Kid Arachnid' voiced by Donald Glover and Ogie Banks in Ultimate Spider-Man. Items 44FDCDC9-D8C6-487E-BB8D-F6017518F893-5539-000016EDA866D1AC.png|'Spider-Man suit' used by Peter Parker in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. TASM2 Spider-Man.jpg|'Spider-Man suit' used by Peter Parker in the Webb film series. Spider-Man thumb.jpg|'Spider-Man suit' used by Peter Parker in the Raimi film series. TheAmazing Spiderman-Nick1977.jpg|'Spider-Man suit' used by Peter Parker in The Amazing Spider-Man, Spider-Man Strikes Back and Spider-Man: The Dragon's Challenge. Ultimatespidey.jpeg|'Spider-Man suit' used by Peter Parker in Ultimate Spider-Man. Screenshot 2016-03-27-07-25-15-1.png|'Spider-Man suit' used by Peter Parker in Spider-Man: The New Animated Series. Spiderman tas-character model.jpg|'Spider-Man suit' used by Peter Parker in the Marvel Animated Universe. Films Spider-man poster.jpg|link=Spider-Man (2002)|''Spider-Man'' a film released in 2002. Spider-Man 2 Poster.jpg|link=Spider-Man 2|''Spider-Man 2'' a sequel to Spider-Man released in 2004. Spider-man 3 poster.jpg|link=Spider-Man 3|''Spider-Man 3'' a sequel to Spider-Man 2 released in 2007. Amazing Spider-Man theatrical poster 01.jpg|link=The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)|''The Amazing Spider-Man'' a film released in 2012. TASM2poster.jpg|link=The Amazing Spider-Man 2|''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' a sequel to The Amazing Spider-Man. Spider-Man Homecoming Theatrical Poster 01.jpg|link=Spider-Man: Homecoming|''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' a film released in 2017. Spider-Man Far From Home Theatrical Poster.jpg|link=Spider-Man: Far From Home|''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' a sequel to Spider-Man: Homecoming released in 2019. Into the Spider-Verse Poster 2.jpg|link=Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse|''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' an animated film released in 2018. 830px-Ultimate Spider-Man Logo.jpg|''Ultimate Spider-Man: Great Power/Great Responsibility'' a TV animated movie released in 2012. TV Movies TAS.jpg|''The Amazing Spider-Man'' a film released in 1977. Spider-Man Strikes Back.jpg|''Spider-Man Strikes Back'' a sequel to The Amazing Spider-Man released in 1978. Spider-Man - The Dragon's Challenge.jpg|''Spider-Man: The Dragon's Challenge'' a sequel to Spider-Man Strikes Back released in 1979. Noimage.png|''Spider-Man Unlimited: Worlds Apart'' a TV movie released in 1999. See Also *Iron Spider Category:Disambiguations